


Stupid Fucking Speakers

by UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 8 Hargreeves, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay/pseuds/UmbrellaAcademyRoleplay
Summary: When Sir. Hargreeves Cancels Training for a day... They have to get locked up in their rooms, Not for any particular reason except for them not to see eachother. That's Never stopped Five before now has it?Made into a longer fic by request.





	Stupid Fucking Speakers

"Miss Esmeralda, Today's training has been canceled. You may do what you wish with your free time" Pogo said, Standing at the door. He went to walk away.

"Pogo! Wait!" I shouted at him. He gave me a dissaproving look before he nodded. signaling me to go on.

"Why was it Canceled ?"  
"Your Father has a cold." He replied soberly, Walking off to tell the others

A few minutes later the door closed and locked itself. I sat down on my bed and put my hands behind my head, stretching my legs while doing so.

"Hey Es," Five said. appearing in the room, from seemingly nowhere.  
"Hey Five." I said, Eyes closed, laying on my back.  
"You look hot like that you know." he said, I felt the bed sag as he sat down. We had been flirting back and forth the past few months… Shamelessly.

I opened my eyes. He had his uniform on. He was the only one of us who looked hot in it. And I told him so... At least twice a day.  
"Right back at ya'" I said winking..  
"Nice outfit by the way. Dad nearly shit himself when he saw you. You know him 'Never wear anything except your uniform'"he said, glancing at my outfit once again.  
I was wearing a pair of jean-shorts that ended mid thigh and a croptop that said; KEEP CALM AND LET THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY HANDLE IT. the croptop rose to about 1/2 inch above my navel. I had a pair of Diego's Combat boots on (A/N: Esmeralda is Diego's Twin sister btw) and my Golden-Brown hair cascaded down my back.

"That was the whole point dumbass." I mock-scoffed at him, giving him a smug look.  
"No really. And all this time I thought it was ment to drive me nuts." He said. Raising an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue at him, his cheeks flushed.  
He had just noticed how close we were. If I were to move my leg about 4 inches to the right, I would literally be straddling him. My heart jumped at the thought. 

"I Drive you nuts?" I said. all hints of sarcasm gone from my voice, only desire remained.  
"Yup. Only you" he said as he leaned closer.  
"O-Only me?" I said. My voice shaking. damn genes. why do you need to kick in right now?  
"Yes, And only you can make me do this." he said I could feel his breath against my face. A Slow addictive pace. He was searching my face for any sign of backing out.  
"Do what?" I asked, teasingly.  
"This" he said quickly, Smashing his lips onto mine, Slow but Fierce, Just like Five himself.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck. one of his was in my hair, the other was on my mid back. pulling me closer.  
we broke for air, only to go right back at it again. More urgently then before, He spacial jumped me to the wall my hips straddling his, He licked my lip, asking for access,Which I happily granted. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue exlporing my mouth. He immediately stopped what he was doing and gazed at me, His eyes full of lust.  
"Don't Stop" I said, He left a trail of kisses up my jaw to my ear. He nibbled my earlobe, Gaining a loud moan in response. He smilled his signature Cocky smile. I got the first good look at him since we started, And god, his blackish-brownish hair was tosseled from me running my hands through it, He was honestly the hottest person on earth right now.  
A voice ran through the speakers located in every room.  
"Free time is over children. Please come down for dinner." It was mom.  
"stupid fucking speakers" Five mumbled im my ear, causing me to giggle.  
He kissed me once more before zapping down to dinner.


End file.
